knotty_and_polimerfandomcom-20200214-history
Team SNAKE
Subtle Nice and Kute Early snakes is the meaning of the acronym of the SNAKE team. The cute and powerful limbless reptiles are composed of different species of snakes that, because they can be efficient hunters in their perfect groups, formed this group, that also is very efficient in the pursuits ... Led by Target (the scarlet colored snake), the bravest Cocoa (the chocolate colored snake with a Ankylosaur tail), the wacky Slippy (the maya blue snake), the tiny Kelly green Wormy, the quick and fast Beedy, the statue turning Dussa, and the heaviest Timpani (the jam colored boa-snake). Physical Appearance Target= Target appears as a scarlet-colored "Pine woods" snake with cute and nice fangs/teeth, large snake tongue, big cat-pupils and she holds a stick bug that leads her friends. |-| Cocoa= Cocoa is a chocolate-colored "Eastern" brown snake with a rock-shaped like club-tail, bumpy teeth, bumped fangs, filled up muscles, and tan colored eyes. |-| Slippy= Slippy is a maya blue racer snake with a cat-tongue, left fangs, large tail, heterochromia big blue eyes, and hippo teeth on the inside. |-| Wormy= Wormy is a Kelly Green smooth green snake with huge eyes, huge puppy-like pupils and a stinger-shaped rattle. |-| Beedy= Beedy is inspired by a "Rovio Nibblers" Snake who is a lemon-colored lemon snake with lower fangs and upper buck-teeth. |-| Dussa= Dussa is a deep-olive colored "Olive Grass Snake" with diamond-shaped pupils and she can turn anyone into statues that inspired by Medusa. |-| Timpani= Timpani is a heavy jam colored corn snake with upper tusks, pie-shaped pupils (resembling to PacMan eyes), heavy body, fat tail, and no pattern. Ability They can be early to catch their prey. They can also surround their prey and bite and tackle to death. Trivia * The team is inspired by RAPTOR from Messedzoic. * They are based of as early birds. * Target is an inspration of Velox the Velociraptor from Messedzoic. * Target's Messedzoic counterpart is Velox because both are very good and perfect leaders. * Slippy has the similar voice as Zorch from Mixels. * Beedy is similar to Mimus the Gallimimus. * Her Pixar Cars Counterpart is Sally Carrera because of both are pretty and cute. * Timpani is the similarity as Uta the Utahraptor. Weaknesses * It's hard for them to take down the monkey. * Target, her friends, and along with the snakes are afraid of Tasmanian Devils. For Target * It's hard for her without her team. For Wormy * She could be squashed by a whale or a paw. For Beedy * He slips off without noticing the wet signs. For Dussa * She turns herself accidentally as a statue when reflected by a mirror. For Timpani * When he tried to transform, he could be popped by something sharp. Behind the Scenes They debuted themselves in Season 15. Wormy had a rattle in the concept art but now she doesn't. Beedy's prototype version has a pattern but the real Beedy does not. Tagret is a Pinewoods Snake. Cocoa is a Eastern Brown Snake. Slippy is a blue racer. Wormy is a Smooth Green Snake. Beedy is a Ball Python. Dussa is a Olive Grass Snake. Timpani is a Corn Snake. Idea for a voice actor Target= Target sounds similar to Blossom from Powerpuff Girls but different voice. |-| Slippy= Slippy sounds like Zorch from Mixels because they are wacky and crazy. |-| Wormy= Wormy sounded like Pterix because they are both tiny to be seen. |-| Beedy= Beedy is sounded like Mimus the Gallimimus because they talk very fast and quick. |-| Dussa= Dussa sounds like Sally from Cars because both of them are low pitched. |-| Timpani= Timpani is sounding just like Pinky the ghost monster from the 1980's because they are heavy and dimwitted. Appearances Knotty and Polimer * Knotty and Polimer (cartoon show) Names in other languages Category:Snakes Category:Cute characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Spies Category:Reptiles Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Small characters Category:Green characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Deep voices Category:Big kids Category:High-pitched voices Category:Characters Who Like To Laugh Category:Annoying Characters Category:Lucky Characters Category:Snake Fans Category:Red characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Blue characters Category:Character groups